REMEMBER U
by ri3chyELF
Summary: Dipenghujung waktu'a Yesung bertemu dgn Ryeowook, namja manis yg seenak'a.. YAOI,Ye-Wook


**Tittle : **REMEMBER U

**Cast : **Yesung dan Ryeowook

**Main Cast : **Kangin. (cumin numpang liwat doang)

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : **K+

**Genre : **YAOI, Angst gagal

**Author : **ri3chy

**Disclaim : **Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya milik orang tua mereka dan fans mereka..

Gag pake summary2an..ribet bikinnya.. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Remember U punya Yoon Il Sang feat Super Junior K.R.Y. Ini FF murni milik saia.

Biar lebih afdol mending sambil dengerin lagu'a deh..hehe..

Oke.. Happy Reading.. ^^

**Yesung POV**

Waktu yang tersisa untukku hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ya..itulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter Choi. Karena waktu yang tersisa untukku semakin sedikit jadi aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai demi menghabiskan sisa waktuku. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa waktuku hanya sebentar di dunia ini. Itu semua karena aku mengidap kanker otak dan dokter memvonis kalau hidupku tinggal 2 minggu lagi.

Namaku Yesung dan seperti yang tadi aku katakana hidupku tinggal menghitung hari. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di halte menunggu bis menuju pantai. Saat sedang asik dengan duniaku sendiri aku melihat seorang namja cantik mengenakan coat berwarna merah dengan syal putih melingkar indah di lehernya duduk di sampingku. Dan dengan cerobohnya namja tersebut meletakkan dompetnya diantara kami.

Begitu bis datang dia langsung naik tanpa memperhatikan dompet yang ia letakkan tadi. Aku mengambilnya. Dan ketika di dalam bis dia seperti orang kebingungan mencari dompetnya. Aku langsung memberikan dompetnya dan duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela sebelah kanan.

**Yesung POV end**

**Ryeowook POV**

Annyeong.. Aku Ryeowook dan hari ini aku berjanji dengan Sungmin hyung untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Saat aku akan duduk di halte aku melihat seorang namja dengan wajah sedikit menyeramkan sekaligus sangat pucat. Aku sedikit takut sekaligus kasihan melihatnya.

_drrrrtt..drrrrrttt.._

Ponselku berbunyi dan aku meletakkan dompetku di samping kananku kemudian mengambil ponselku dan membacanya. Ternyata dari Sungmin hyung. Ketika selesai mengetik pesan untuk Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba bis yang kutunggu datang. Aku segera berdiri dan naik ke dalam bis tersebut. Ketika aku ingin membayar bis tersebut aku kaget karena dompetku tidak ada. Aku lupa dimana aku menaruh dompetku. Tiba-tiba saja namja yang tadi duduk di sampingku menyerahkan dompetku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Eh..gumawo..",kataku sedikit membungkukkan badan namun tak dihiraukan olehnya. Setelah aku membayar bis tersebut aku langsung mencari duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela sebelah kiri.

**Ryeowook POV end**

**Author POV**

Saat Ryeowook duduk di bangkunya lama kelamaan dia merasa bosan. Hal ini terbukti dengan dia menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Ia celinguk kanan-kiri demi mencari kesibukan. Ketika ia menoleh kearah kanannya dia tanpa di sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan namja berwajah pucat yang tadi ia temui di halte bis.

"Annyeong..",sapa Ryeowook lembut.

"…"

Tak ada balasan dari namja tersebut. Wajah Ryeowook kembali ditekuk dan menunjukkan kebosanannya. Merasa semakin bosan Ryeowook perlahan namun pasti bergerak mendekati namja tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook berada tepat di samping namja tersebut.

"Annyeong..Ryeowook imnida.."sapa Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yesung",jawab namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yesung.

"Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Boleh aku memanggilmu hyung?",tanya Ryeowook.

"…"

"Hyung..aku punya lollipop..kau mau?",tanya Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan lollipop rasa stroberry kesukaannya.

"Tidak."jawab Yesung singkat.

"Ish. Ini terima saja hyung."Ryeowook terus memaksa.

"Ck." Yesung hanya berdecak sebal. Meski demikian Ryeowook tidak menyerah. Dia tetap memaksa Yesung untuk menerima lollipop tersebut.

"Ini ambil."paksa Ryeowook dan dengan terpaksa Yesung menerima lollipop tersebut.

Merasa kesal akhirnya Yesung mengeluarkan Ipod dari kantong celananya. Dan memasang earphone di telinganya. Ryeowook yang melihatnya langsung merebut salah satu earphone dari telinga Yesung.

"YA! Apa mau-mu sih?"tanya Yesung kesal.

"Hyung, kau harus berbagi. Aku bosan hyung.",jawab Ryeowook dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Yesung menyerah dan membiarkan Ryeowook mengenakan earphone satunya.

Entah apa yang di dengarkan Ryeowook sampai dia tertawa senang.

**Author POV end**

**Yesung POV**

Apa sih maunya namja kecil ini? Namanya Ryeowook dan wajahnya amat sangat imut. Tingkahnya sedikit menyebalkan tapi sedikit menghibur diriku. Secara paksa dia mengambil sebelah earphone milikku. Selama mendengarkan dia tertawa lepas. Tawanya sangat ingat.

Mungkin karena dia terlalu lelah akhirnya dia tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersender pada bahuku. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Manis dan damai.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan tanganku pada wajah manisnya. Wajahnya sangat halus.

Tak lama bis berhenti di halte dekat dengan pantai. Kulirik namja di samping yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Perlahan kusingkirkan kepalanya yang menempel di pundakku agar dia tidak terbangun.

**Yesung POV end**

**Ryeowook POV**

Ngh..eh? Sudah sampai ya? yesung hyung mana?

Setelah beberapa saat aku langsung turun dan mencari Yesung hyung. Aku melihatnya sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

"Yesung hyuuung!"teriakku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyuman itu..indah sekali..aku terperangah melihat senyum manisnya tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan bengong saja disana! Temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar mau?"tanya-nya dan langsung ku jawab dengan anggukan kepalaku. Aku pun berlari mengejarnya.

"Hyung..hyung sakit? Wajah hyung sangat pucat."

"Gwaenchana. Wajahku memang seperti ini anak manis."jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Wajahku langsung memerah.

"Ish. Hyung jangan menggodaku!" balasku kesal dan dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Kami terus berjalan dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Semua yang aku katakana hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Wajahku selalu memanas setiap melihat senyumnya dan menerima perlakuannya. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama..mungkin konyol tapi memang itu yang aku rasakan..

"Hyung.. Saranghae..". EH? APA YANG BARUSAN AKU KATAKAN? PABOYA!

"eh? Apa yang kau katakana barusan?",tanya Yesung hyung.

"A..ani..hyung..",jawabku tergagap.

"Nado saranghae..",jawabnya. Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya?

"Kau serius hyung?"tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne. aku serius. Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook-ah. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terima kasih telah memberikan cinta di sisa hidupku."katanya dengan senyum menawan itu. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut pipiku. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat pada wajahku dan bibir kami bertemu. Perlahan aku menutup mataku menikmati ciuman penuh cinta dari dirinya.

Ciuman kami terputus. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Saranghae..saranghae..saranghae.."ucapnya sembari menyatukan kening kami. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari kata-katanya tadi. Seperti kata-kata cinta yang sepertinya itu kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"Nado hyung..nado saranghae.."jawabku. dia melepas pelukan kami dan dia mengajakku duduk di tepi pantai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah kami berdua.

"Hyung..aku ke toilet sebentar ne.."kataku.

"mm..jangan lama-lama ne..",jawabnya dan aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

~.~

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati Yesung hyung yang sedang asik melipat kertas-entah itu kertas apa. Terbersit ide jahil dari otakku. Ku dekati dia perlahan dan begitu sampai di belakangnya langsung aku tarik topi kupluk yang ia gunakan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat bekas operasian di kepala bagian belakangnya.

Yesung hyung menoleh kemudian mengambil topinya dan berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae.."lirihku. aku ingin menangis melihatnya.

"Gwaenchana chagia. Ah..udara semakin dingin. Sebaiknya kau menggunakan sarung tangan. Ini..pakailah."ucapnya sembari memberikan sarung tangan miliknya.

Perlahan air mataku jatuh membasahi wajahku.

"…"

"Gwaenchana chagiya.. Kau tak perlu menangis. Ssstt..uljima.",dia membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ryeowook-ah!",teriak seseorang. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilku yang ternyata Sungmin hyung.

"Sudah sana. Kau sudah dipanggil oleh temanmu. Aku juga harus pergi."katanya. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan pantai dengan perasaan tidak enak.

**Ryeowook POV end**

**Yesung POV**

Terima kasih Ryeowook-ah. Kau telah memberikan warna di hari terakhirku. Aku terus berjalan menuju tempatku di rawat. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa waktuku disana. Sebelum sampai sana aku meminta pada penjaga pantai untuk menyampaikan surat terakhirku untuk Ryeowook.

"Kangin-ah. Aku titip surat ini untuk namja yang tadi bersamaku ne. berikan padanya jika dia kembali lagi ke pantai ini."kataku pada penjaga pantai tersebut.

"Ne Yesung hyung. Cepatlah kembali ke rumah, wajahmu sudah sangat pucat. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu hyung."perintahnya.

"Ne..Ghamsahamida. Aku permisi dulu.",jawabku. Aku pun meninggalkan Kangin. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku berada di pantai ini. Sebelum benar-benar pergi aku ingin sebentar saja menikmati pemandangan pantai sore ini.

Tuhan..terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup dan merasakan cinta walau hanya sebentar.

**Yesung POV end**

**Beberapa waktu kemudian**

**Ryeowook POV end**

Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Hanya ada sarung tangan pemberiannya dan Ipod miliknya yang tak sengaja terbawa olehku. Aku rindu..amat sangat merindukannya. Akankah aku bertemu kembali dengan Yesung hyung?

Kuputuskan hari ini aku pergi ke pantai tempat aku bertemu dan menjalin kasih dengan Yesung hyung.

Sesampainya disana aku berjalan menyusuri pantai tempat aku dan Yesung hyung bertemu. Mengingat semua kenangan bersama dirinya. Kenangan ketika melihat senyum menawannya. Kenangan di saat aku menyatakan perasaanku dan kenangan saat dia menciumku sampai kenangan saat kami berpisah. Semua masih terasa manis sekaligus menyedihkan.

Saat sedang asik menikmati pemandangan indah pantai di sore hari tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menghampiriku.

"Annyeong..apa benar kau yang bernama Ryeowok?",tanya namja tersebut.

"Annyeong..nde, aku Ryeowook. Ada apa ya?",jawabku sesopan mungkin.

"Ah..perkenalkan namaku Kangin dan aku hanya ingin menyerahkan surat dari Yesung hyung untumu.",namja tersebut menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu kepadaku.

"Memang Yesung hyung kemana Kangin-ssi?",tanyaku.

"Kau tak tau? Yesung hyung meninggal seminggu yang lalu." Jawab namja tersebut. Dan jawaban tersebut bagai petir di siang bolong yang menyambarku.

"Kau bohong kan? Mana mungkin Yesung hyung bisa meninggal?",tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku tak bohong. Yesung hyung mengidap tumor otak. Operasi pertamanya tidak cukup berhasil karena ternyata tumor di otaknya masih ada. Dan dokter mengatakan kalau Yesung hyung tidak memungkin lagi untuk melakukan operasi keduanya. Saat itu Yesung hyung di vonis hanya bertahan hidup 2 minggu. Hah.. begitulah",jelas Kangin. Aku shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku lagi. Namja tersebut meninggalkanku sendiri.

Perlahan aku membuka surat dari Yesung hyung.

_Dear Ryeowook-ah..my baby, my love, my kiss, my heart.._

_Baby..aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini dank au sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Kangin._

_Jangan menangis baby..kau lebih manis dengan senyummu._

_Baby..terima kasih telah memberikan warna di hari terakhirku._

_Kau yang ceroboh saat itu pada akhirnya justru dekat denganku._

_Kau yang tak tau malu saat itu pada akhirnya justru memberikan warna pada sisa hidupku._

_Kau yang polos saat ini pada akhirnya justru memberikan cinta pada sisa hidupku._

_Terima kasih telah memberikan cinta pada sisa hidupku._

_Dan..maaf..karena disaat yang sama aku harus memberimu cinta sekaligus rasa sakit._

_Maaf jika saat itu aku tak jujur padamu._

_Maaf karena telah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku yang bahkan hidupnya tak lebih dari sebulan._

_Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa pamit._

_Maar telah menyakitimu..maaf.._

_Tapi..boleh aku yang telah menyakitimu meminta satu hal padamu?_

_Ingatlah selalu aku.._

_Ingatlah saat pertama kali kita bertemu_

_Dan ingatlah saat kita saling jatuh cinta._

_Karena aku pun akan selalu mengingatmu.._

_I can remember u.._

_With love, kiss and my hearth_

_~Yesung~_

Hiks..aku juga mencintaimu hyung. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Karena aku yakin kau pun akan selalu mengingatku.

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu kapanpun dan dimanapu aku berada hyung. Saranghae.._

**~FIN~**

Aish! Apa pula ini FF? hah..gag ngerti ah..buat yang udah pada baca makasih yak arena mau baca ni FF.. udah mau baca aja aku bersyukur..sekarang tinggal komennya aja..aku tunggu yah.. ^^


End file.
